Price of Ignorance
by DynamicDuo 911
Summary: Members of the order made it clear when Severus was first involved, they did not trust him.  However blinded by hatred and indifference, they prove that it is these qualities that make them most like the death-eaters themselves.  !darkfic R&R


WARNING: TRAGEDY

* * *

><p>'Shhh!"<p>

_bang_

"Ouch! Ron, stop pushing!"

_Clank_

"Oi! Everyone just stand still!"

"Sorry Harry"

_Soft clicking of heels_

Everyone froze. The sound slowly faded away as if moving into the distance.

"Close one"

"Fred! George! Stop hogging the extendable ears! Put them so we can all hear!"

"Sorry Mate."

"Hey I still ca…

"SHHH!"

_Chairs could be heard scraping the floor on the other side of the door_

"What do you think happened to him?"

"I bet the sun burned him, vampire git."

"Ron!"

"Ow! What?"

"Hermione's right lil bro." "Old Snape didn't look too good."

"You'd think the git would be smart enough to know when he needs to go to the hospital wing."

"Maybe it isn't that bad."

The floo is heard from the other side of the door.

"Everyone will notice right? I mean, did you see him?"

"Of course they will! Remember when Lupin came to a meeting all bloodied up? They took him straight to poppy." "it didn't matter how important it was that he talk to everyone."

"yeah, Dumbledore isn't going to leave him like that."

"Even if it is Snape" _a snicker_

"Maybe they will just leave him be, and then we won't have to deal with potions class!"

_Small laughter_

"RON!"

_Thump_

"OUCH"

_A pause. Intake of breath._

"He called me lily."

"who?"

"I didn't even know he knew my mom"

"Your mother?"

"He didn't even recognize us did he George?"

"And we cause the most trouble in his class!"

"I bet it was Voldemort."

_A quiet mummer and chairs moving_

"get those damn ears working"

"shhh"

_Another scratching sound_

"They should hold this later."

"I can't believe I'm worried about this jerk."

"Maybe boredom is finally getting to us."

_A pause._

"no"

"…"

"Looked like he just came from hell."

* * *

><p>The order members present, Authur, Molly, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks, watched impatiently as Snape spoke.<p>

"Speak up so we can all hear you! You aren't just talking to Dumbledore." Sirius barked. Lupin shot him a disapproving look but did not reprimand him. It was annoying. He was always whispering. Snape had been talking in a hushed tone frequently at order meetings. It was as if he did not want the rest of the order to hear what he was saying, only wanting to relay his information to Dumbledore. Talking hunched over, leaning slightly towards Albus, and, once again, talking so quietly anyone but Albus would have to strain their ears to hear him.

"Yes, Severus as this does pertain to the rest of the order perhaps if you could speak a little louder so we could all hear."

Dumbledore nodded at him yet made it clear that it was not a request.

Snape threw him a nasty look and jerked his hand up to his mouth coughing several times.

"Yuck! Try not to get your spit all over everything, Snivellus!"

Molly and Lupin assaulted Sirius with a glare as he smirked at Snape. Snape looked at Sirius for a couple seconds then returned his attention to carefully placing his hand in his lap, as if it required his complete and undivided attention.

"Oh for the love of…"

"Sirius!" Molly glared at him.

"Albus…" Snape still spoke quietly but only enough for everyone to hear. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No Severus. Now if you would please…"

He coughed again.

"Ok you've cleared your throat long enough or are you just trying to stall. Nothing to report do you? Don't want to give any of your master's plans away."

"Sirius that is quite enough! I will not have you speak cruelly of Severus. We have more important matters to discus"

Everyone was getting tired of Sirius bickering. Snape hardly responded to it anymore, and it was a wonder why he even bothered.

"The dark lord had been restless and his next…."

Molly was watching Severus carefully as he spoke. He seemed different. She wondered what he had been trying to request of Albus earlier.

After he finished talking of Voldemort's next move, they set about deciding how to counter attack. During the meeting Sirius kept glancing at Snape. Usually he had something to say or came up with a plan, but now he just sat there listening to them struggling to think of a plan. _Probably waiting to go spill them to voldemort, the bastard._ Snape whispered something to Dumbledore again and causing the old man to frown. He looked disapprovingly at Snape and Snape did not say another word. Every now and then, Albus asked Snape for his input but he spoke in the same annoying hushed tone. No one could really hear what he was saying and they didn't bother trying to listen. _Maybe after he goes back to his precious lord he will be more attentive, once voldy figures out we are going to foil his plans. _Sirius cast a disgusted look at Snape and then proceeded to belt out his idea, determine to make sure it was better than whatever idea Snape was thinking of. Snape slumped back in his seat as if he could not care less, his eyes glazed as if looking off into space. Sirius rolled his eyes. Snape really drove him mad.

* * *

><p>The first thing he did when he got inside the order's meeting room was ask Dumbledore if he could just give him his memories of the previous hours and leave. His voice was raspy and caused him to cough.<p>

He was so tired.

He had called Harry Lily. He just forgot where he was. Maybe Harry wouldn't remember. And who were those other kids that he had snapped at while getting out of the way? Ah. The Wesley twins. He had stuttered when we was going to say there name. He hoped they didn't notice. He ended up just shoving them aside with magic.

Albus refused. He wanted to hear it directly from Severus what happened at the meeting, along with the order. He chuckled darkly in his mind. He was sure Siruis would love to hear the events of the last meeting.

He tried to explain to Albus why he was so exhausted without telling him why. He couldn't tell him. There are some things that no one should have to know. Especially since the old man seemed to care for him so much… He sighed and sunk into the chair next to Albus while everyone else took their seat. He wanted to just shut his eyes and sleep. His eyelids felt like two heavy weights and his limbs as if an invisible string was pulling them down. Was there a string? Maybe he was tied to the floor? No, he was a 12 grim place. He was safe here. He started recounting everything of importance to Dumbledore, letting the words roll off his tongue so as to not harm his injured throat. If he ever disappointed Voldemort again it would be too soon. His jaw was difficult to move. Why was the room so bloody cold? He could feel his freshening and stasis charms start to fade and cursed silently. He was hoping they would last though the meeting. He did not want to get blood all over the floor.

"Speak up so we can all hear you! You aren't just talking to Dumbledore."

Was he speaking that low? His throat was already hurting from the volume of his tone. He glanced at Dumbledore.

"Yes, Severus as this does pertain to the rest of the order perhaps if you could speak a little louder."

He shot Albus a fervent sneer. The prick knew he was having trouble speaking. He was talking as loud as he could without racking his body with a coughing seizer. He was about to spit a nasty comment at the old man before he looked the man in the eyes; they were condescending, full of disappointment. He could almost hear it. _I thought you were doing everything you could to keep Harry safe and fulfill your promise to Lily. Is talking really so hard? I thought better of you, Severus. _No, not disappointment, He could handle anything but that. He would rather have the dark lord raise his wand and … a flick of the wrist, explosion of fireworks and everything black and burning, horrible burning and inflamed and dark, shards of ice sharp as razors, wet red everywhere, slippery, loss of control, ripped sound from chest, breathe, breathe, stinging, burning, clawing, jerking, screaming-

"Yuck! Try not to get your spit all over everything, Snivellus!"

He stared down at his hand. Somehow it had flung up to his mouth to cover his…cough? Ah—yes—of course—that was it. He had been coughing. He was not…

His eyes caught sight of small, dark, shinny, red, beads all over the inside of his hand. Had those been there before?

He slowly lowered his hand, carefully examining the beads. Some of them joined together and mixed with the sweat on his skin to form lines in the creases and cracks of his hand.

"Oh for the love of…"

How intriguing.

"Sirius!"

His brow tightened. His hands were in his lap now.

It was so cold. He was shivering. Why couldn't he just go to sleep? Why did he have to stay?

"Albus, I need to return to my quarters briefly. I am not feeling…." Severus spoke softly but most of his sentence came out as a hoarse rasp. "The dark lord was most…"

"No, Severus. You can rest plenty afterwards child. Surly the meeting did not leave you this drained? Now if you would please…"

He went to clear his throat. His body revolted against his voice. …no control, scratching, itching, sheering…_"yet again"_…don't scream…hacking, swelling,"_you have failed to inform me of…" _white lights…don't scream…harsh laughing, disappointment, _"I thought Dumbledore trusts you. Why isn't he…"_ no control, no control, pain, hurt, hurts, hurts, hur…

"Ok you've cleared your throat long enough or are you just trying to stall. Nothing to report do you? Don't want to give any of your master's plans away."

Who was speaking?

"Sirius that is quite enough! I will not have you speak cruelly of Severus. We have more important matters to discus"

Did it matter? It was all the same hate. Did it matter? It was…

Hate, voldemort, death…plans

"The dark lord had been restless and his next…."

There. He had finished his report. The people around him started to buzz, coming up with a new plan. He sat back and tried to rest, just for a little bit. The others could think of a plan. He had done his part, deliver the information. Albus would be satisfied. He had done all he asked. He wanted to wrap himself in his cloak but he was too tired. He would have to just survive the cold. It was not the only thing he had to survive. It was just a small annoyance…Oh but it ran so deep. He could feel his marrow freeze and crack every time his body shook slightly. And his fingers…he was losing feeling. White danced in front of his vision. Wait…was this normal? He could not think straight to answer. Surly Ablus would allow him to leave now.

"headmaster, I wish to...my rooms…retire to my rooms. I am not…"

"Severus, I realize that you must be tired, but you must know that I highly value your input and we would benefit more if you would stay."

"yes... thank you my lo...headmaster, but I am feeling…cold and…no I am just…not thinking clearly…it hu…"

"Being slightly cold has never killed anyone Severus. We will not be too long. Try to clear your mind to help you think. What do you suggest we do?"

He did not understand. Severus leaned away from Albus who was allowing him time to think. He appeared to be thinking. But, he did not think of what course of action to be taken, and he was not thinking of anything at all. His mind was blank as if shocked by a giant wire and then left to mend. He must have been staring for a while for Albus leaned over to him inquiring what it was he had come up with. Usually Severus would have scowled at Albus for catching him off guard but instead he turned to him.

"Do about what Albus?"

Dumbledore frowned at him.

"Severus, have you not been paying attention to what everyone has been discussing?"

"I have." He lied.

Dumbledore's frown deepened, so obvious was his lie.

"about the raid on…"

"Ah. Yes."

_Here it comes._

"Severus, you need to take these meeting seriously. I thought you were doing everything you could to keep Harry safe and fulfill your promise to Lily. I do not mind you thinking of a plan before you voice it out loud but do try to help, dear boy. You have often demonstrated your quick and efficient thinking which saves many lives. I know you are tired, but we need you here"

Severus nodded and leaned back in his chair. He had been going to ask if he could leave again but would not dare. Nothing would make him provoke the look in Dumbledore's eyes. The headmaster's opinion meant so much to him. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it. His body was limp and hung like a rotting tree. He wondered how he would find the strength to leave when the meeting was over.

He tried to listen to the conversation. It was almost impossible. Everyone spoke as though threw a closed door, and it was almost impossible for him to understand what they were saying. Every movement seemed to drain his energy like a dying battery. His skin was cold and wet to the touch. Sirius was talking. He tried to focus on the man, but he kept dancing all over the place. _Gosh damn it when was there three of the same man! _He tried to focus on the middle Sirius, but his eyes kept flicking all over the place, as if he had lost all control over what they see and what they don't. His head was spinning and he didn't even know where he was anymore. White…all so white. He slumped limply in his chair.

* * *

><p>After Sirius had finished his idea and it had been debated around the room, the order decided it was the best course of action. Dumbledore approved the plan but he could not help thinking that Severus would have been able to think of a better one. He was very good at strategies. He had even beaten Albus at chess a number of times. He had been hoping he would say something , but he did not.<p>

The meeting was officially over so Albus was about to leave when Sirius decided to cause a stir.

Sirius was ticked. Sure Snape had given them the information of the raid in the first place so why should he have to do all the work and come up with a plan to stop it as well, but he just sat there. He wasn't even paying attention to anyone, least of all the meeting.

"The meetings over Snivellus. Get out of my house before I hex you out of it if you are just going to sit idly and do nothing while we come up with all the ideas."

He did not particularly have a problem with Snape's lack of participation. In fact, he could care less. However, he was tired of being confined to the order headquarters and Snape was a perfect way to let out his frustration and anger. He was a scapegoat. He had intended to provoke the man, but when he said nothing in response to his insult he snarled.

"What's the matter Snivellus? So afraid of me that you can't even move?'

"Silence!"

To say Dumbledore was mad would be an understatement. The man was infuriating. He was very fond of Severus and had come to care for the man, which was no secret to the order. They would often have tea together, if he had the time.

Even the other adults in the room were tired of Sirius's behavior, if only for the reason that Snape had not retaliated at all for the past weeks and was not even acknowledging the attacks against him. Sirius kept quiet and glared at Snape.

"I expect you to respect each other! You are both on the same si…"

Sirius was not paying attention anymore. Despite Dumbledore's raging tone something else had captivated his attention. The other order members were slowly struck by it too as they stared intently at Severus' still form. Dumbledore's speech faltered when Molly stepped forward and brushed by him to reach Severus on the other side of the table. She leaned over him and spoke softly.

"Severus dear, are you alright?"

Albus had stopped talking and stared as if transfixed to the scene, frozen like an animal caught in the presence of a human. He stepped forward towards the chair. He could almost feel dark magic radiating from the man. Why had he not noticed it before? Had Severus been using dark magic? Or had someone...

"Severus, my child…"

Molly shook him gently. The body crumbled and folded in upon itself like melting plastic. It hit the floor with a sickening thud. The arms were twisted and the head turned at an awkward angle facing Dumbledore as blood oozed from its mouth and ears.

A gasp was heard thought the room.

Dumbledore leaned over with trembling fingers to check the pulse.

Severus Snape was dead.

* * *

><p>This was my first Harry Potter fic. I adore Sev and I wanted to do a story like this. :) I could never get it out of my head. I'm not sure if I should continue this...I may because I hate sad endings and would love for him to come back some how :) But in the mean time, I'll end it here. :) Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
